Keep on walking
by natalielouisee
Summary: Summaries aren't my thing. Basically it concentrates on different pairings throughout what I would like to happen in season 5. The pairings are all linked.
1. Of Meredith and Derek

This is my idea of how I would like season five to turn out

**This is my idea of how I would like season five to turn out. I don't own anything to do with Grey's, and I am merely choosing to use my exam leave to do some creative writing about my favourite TV show. I've decided that instead of using chapters for one straight through story, that I'm going to try and use each chapter to concentrate on different character pairings. **

**This is actually my first attempt at fanfiction, so reviews and comments are much appreciated. **

Of Meredith and Derek:

Meredith paced up and down what would soon be her and Derek's hall. He'd only been gone for five minutes, but she was already cold and a little lonely. It was very isolated on the cliff, she thought, finally choosing to settle on the grass in the "living room". It was slightly damp, but Meredith didn't care. Her mind was too set on thinking about kinds of lights that could be put around the house. She didn't even notice the car behind her until the headlights were off and the car door opened. Even then, she didn't acknowledge it. Not until she heard a voice.

"Meredith."

She turned around, to see Derek standing by his 4x4. Great for a fishing enthusiast, not so great for the environment.

"Come and sit in the trailer. It's too cold to sit out here, and it looks like it's going to rain."

Meredith hesitated, she felt rude sitting in the trailer on her own. And it was kind of awkward too. But then again…

"Ok, sure," she replied while getting up off the ground. Derek got back in and had started the ignition before Meredith had reached the car. When she got in, there was just silence. Derek began to drive.

After a minute, Meredith couldn't stand it. The silence was just too much for her to take. Seriously, she had just agreed to a lifetime with this man, and all she got was silence in return. How that worked, Meredith would never know. So, she said the first thing that came into her head.

"Rose… Do you know what you're going to say to Rose?"

Derek opened his mouth to respond, but paused before actually answering. What was he going to say? How could he possibly tell her? This was something Mark would have no problem with. "Think like a man-whore" Derek told himself. Finally, he had an answer for Meredith.

"I'm just going to tell her straight, but nicely."

Just not in Mark's-man-whore-style, in Derek's-un-man-whore-style. Derek smiled to himself. Clearly knowing a man-whore had some benefits, not just of the whorish kind. Derek managed to make Mark's strange habit into something moral, and that gave him a sense of pride. A trace of a dreamy smile was just visible on his face, in the light of the trailer that they were heading for.

As they pulled up, Meredith told Derek how she thought it was fair that he wasn't leaving Rose hanging, and that it's always better to know where you stand with these things. It was only then, as he watched Meredith run for cover through the drizzly rain, that Derek wondered what the hell he was letting himself in for.


	2. Of Derek and Mark

**Ok, the last chapter was a little ambiguous, so as to summarise it:**

**Derek dropped Meredith back at the trailer and he is unsure of his decision because of his past with Mer, and how simple it had been with Rose. Meredith is running for cover because of the rain, which was the only reason she agreed to go and sit in the trailer.**

**So on to the next pairing, Derek and Mark, where Mark's storyline will start to come in too. I apologise in advance if this gets slightly messy, as I said before, I'm new to this.**

**Unfortunately, the only things to do with Grey's that I own are the box-sets and merchandise from the ABC website. Personally, I'm gutted.**

* * *

Of Derek and Mark:

"So, did you go through with it? Tell Rose?"

Derek hesitated. He seemed to be the hesitating kind of guy recently. The thing with Meredith had been kind of a whirlwind though. Derek wasn't expecting her to get over her commitment issues so easily. He liked it, don't get that wrong. But what he didn't like was the idea that shrinks could work. Or the idea of even having to use one. Derek shuddered.

"Hey, Shep. You in?"

"What"

Mark was still looking at him over his double malt scotch, mildly amused by the absent look on Derek's face.

"Rose. Did you tell her?"

"I did."

"You told Mer what happened yet?"

"No, I haven't been back yet. I need time to think."

A twisted smile formed on Mark's face, generally not a sign of something good.

"Why? Hot angry sex follow the argument?"

"There was no argument."

"And…"

"NO. For a man who claims to have turned over a new leaf, you're still very much glued to the old one."

This time it was Mark that paused, to finish off his drink. Signalling to Joe to get him another he finally answered Derek.

"Everybody has problems, some which give me the right to be slightly man-whorish."

A passing nurse gave Mark a very dirty look. And not dirty how Mark liked it either.


	3. Of Mark and Callie

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously gutted about not owning anything of Grey's itself, as I don't think the box-sets count...**

* * *

Of Mark and Callie:

Mark loved her hair, her body, her voice. He especially loved her voice when she was saying "on call room now". It was probably the best thing he had ever had said to him. And then there were her personality traits. She was sexy, confident, powerful and assertive. There was a sort of thrill that came from being with someone who broke bones as part of their job. Not even Addie had that…

And yet, despite the blatant infatuation in Mark's eyes, Calliope Torres was the only female in Seattle Grace who ignored him. Mark wasn't used to it. Nobody ignored McSteamy. Even after a slight clearing of the throat on Mark's behalf, Callie didn't look up from where she was standing on the other side of the nurse's station. This wasn't normal. It made Mark feel inhuman. And he was sick of it.

He was sick of feeling like an outsider, sick of everyone treating him like a dirty mistress. So he liked a little fun. It was all consensual, but even then he was blamed. Most of all, though, he was sick of being the only one who couldn't be happy. First losing his best friend as he loved his wife, then losing her to him. His world fell apart then, and it had never quite been repaired. Ok, so he did get his best friend back, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't the same. He had lost him to the other founding member of the Dirty Mistress' Club, and it was Derek that Meredith was screwed up over. Crazy.

Mark missed the way things were before Derek was married. Just the two of them, having fun. Derek not having as much fun as Mark, granted, but still.

The only way he would get any of it back would be by taking action. But first things first. A bit of courage never did anyone any harm. Shame Mark's courage came in the form of sex, not scotch. So, in the most assertive manner he could achieve without cappuccino in his system, he caught up with Callie, who was walking away from the nurses station.

"Torres, have you forgotten everything that happened? Because it was good, what we had."

Callie sighed. This was why she preferred the way things were now. Men NEVER got the hint.

"Mark, what did we have? Casual sex, it means nothing. Besides, I'm with Erica now. But as I remember, correct me if I'm wrong, you were ecstatic about it."

That did it for Mark. Why did he even bother with them, Women, they didn't get anything. Mark made a pact in his head to re-set his sights. No more Callie. No more Nurses. No more hitting on the female residents. No more Addie. Perhaps those dreams had been trying to tell him something, a figment of his sub-conscious thoughts.

But one more time surely couldn't hurt.

"What we had, it was good. Admit it."

"Yeah. Mind-blowing."

"For old-times-"

"On call room."

Mark savoured the sound of those wonderful words. It was going to be the last time after all. He even enjoyed being manhandled towards the on-call room. All those memories would forever have a special place in his heart.

Despite his nostalgic mood, Mark was kind of excited for what might come of what he was going to chase. Who he was going to chase. After this, he would be free to love the one he really wanted. Derek.


	4. Of Callie and Erica

**Ok, just to make it clear: This is NOT going to become a slash. I just think that Mark's had it a bit easy since him and Derek started talking again. And then there's the fact that he only ever seems to be a catalyst for all of the disasters at Seattle Grace, but never seems to have a real storyline himself. As Mark says that Derek is his family, I would say something to come between him and Derek in possibly a worse way than Addison cheating with Mark could be the most effective way of giving Mark a storyline. Some good came out of Addison and Mark (Mer/Der), but this could just give an opening for new or old characters, whether it's good or bad for the doctors. And then there are obviously the rumours that will be able to fly around Seattle Grace too…**

* * *

Of Callie and Erica:

Callie felt nauseated. It took a desperate woman to sleep with Mark Sloan, she and Addison had established that a long time ago. How had it come to this again?

Although she had been happy with Erica for a few weeks, Callie was missing something. She was incomplete. "Not that someone like Mark Sloan could ever help me to be complete," She had to remind herself. So, writing the "vagina monologues" had been harder than anticipated. It was still worth it.

It wasn't often Callie met girls like Erica. Blonde, beautiful and bubbly. All of those girls normally looked down their noses at Callie. She shuddered at the memory of all those looks she'd gotten from Meredith and Izzie when she was with George. They were the kind of judgemental girls Callie normally met.

But Erica was the antiseptic for the sore. Callie was broken after George cheated with Izzie. And Erica made it better.

So what was she doing screwing Sloan? Why did she feel the need to compromise everything she had with Erica for 15 minutes, admittedly 15 good minutes, with Sloan?

Callie was brought to reality, guilt-ridden, by her pager. 911. Not something to be ignored. Checking her watch, she grimaced. It was too soon, Mark only left 10 minutes ago. Someone was bound to find out. She couldn't risk it. Erica couldn't find out.

Her pager went off again. 911. Definitely not something to be ignored. So, with as much speed as she could get away with, without looking suspicious, she left the room.

Her heart stopped. Her world stopped. She'd knew it was too soon.

Erica was standing by the nurse's station, with a knowing look on her face. Not only was Erica staring, but so were the nurses. They had done that since her and George had gotten divorced, but that didn't stop the feeling of her being surrounded by vultures, them ready to pick at what remained of her.

She couldn't stand it for a minute longer. Erica was her best friend, her partner. And to have done this to her, well, it just about killed Callie inside. She had to try and save what there could possibly be left. There could be hope…

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards a pile of charts that belonged to her. She needed Mr Driscoll's chart and that just happened to be next to where Erica was standing, or maybe it was vice versa? Callie didn't know. That wasn't the point though.

"Hi."

Callie waited anxiously. Erica looked up, rolled her eyes and turned. With every step that Erica took, Callie could feel her world crumbling. It was suffocating. She needed to think.

"Dr Torres, where were you? We paged you 911."

Lexie Grey was her intern today. She had a mildly concerned expression on her face, her head tilted slightly.

"Hmm? I was… Why aren't you with Mr Driscoll?"

"Dr Torres… Mr Driscoll died, time of death 15:42."

Seeing the annoyance form on Callie's face, Lexie scuttled off to follow Yang and Hahn.

Perfect. This was just what Callie needed. No Surgery, No Erica, No nothing. Maybe Callie fitted the Desperate profile right now. Desperate times…

"Somebody page Sloan!"


End file.
